


Unknown (2)

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Castiel is determined to find out what Y/n could be after a blow out with Dean.





	Unknown (2)

Y/n and Cas kept the discovery of the man’s powers a secret from the brothers.

Y/n wanted desperately to tell them, thinking maybe they could help him figure out what he was.

But his angel refused, knowing they would judge him, and most likely kick him out. 

It wasn’t that they wouldn’t trust him.

It was just that Castiel knew they would be angry, Dean in particular, and would most likely lose it in that moment.

So y/n spent his days locked in his room, too afraid to come out in case he hurt one of the brothers, while Castiel went to heaven and hell, asking anyone he could find for help.

“Y/n? You in there?” Dean asked, worried that he hadn’t seen his friend in a while.

Dean got no response. So he knocked again.

“Come on, y/n. What’s up? You know you can talk to me”, he stated.

Y/n and Dean were best friends. 

They had been since they met as children. 

Over the years, they saw each other every once in a while, but y/n moved into the bunker a few years ago when Dean asked if he wanted to hunt with the brothers. 

Y/n happily accepted, glad he could have the few people he considered family, in his life.

The door creaked open, Dean peering into the room to see a bundle on the bed.

“Y/n. Come on, man. What’s wrong?” Dean asked as he perched himself on the edge of the bed, placing his hand on y/n’s leg.

“You should go”, he mumbled from under the sheets, not wanting to accidentally use his powers on Dean, or hurt him in any way.

“I’m not going anywhere. Now tell me what the hell is wrong”, Dean gritted out, getting annoyed now.

Y/n gripped onto the sheets, holding the blanket tight as he stayed quiet, closing his eyes and just wishing Dean would leave him the hell alone.

The blanket was suddenly pulled off him and thrown to the floor, y/n snapping his eyes open to see Dean looking down at him.

“Get the fuck up and tell me what’s wrong!” Dean exclaimed, not able to think of a reason y/n would be like this.

“GET THE FUCK OUT, DEAN!” y/n shouted, losing his temper, forgetting to control himself in that moment.

Y/n immediately realized the huge mistake he had just made as Dean walked out, his body moving of its own will, while he tried desperately to stop himself moving.

“Wh-what the fuck! What did you do?!” Dean yelled, his body not complying with his own wishes.

“Shit. SHIT!” 

Y/n scrambled off the bed, running towards Dean, who was still walking to nowhere in particular.

“Stop, Dean”, y/n tried, hoping this would return him back to normal. 

Nothing

“Go back to normal”.

Nothing.

“Fucking fix yourself”. 

He was beginning to get frustrated now, wishing he could control this.

“Y/n! What the hell have you done?” Dean asked, panicking as he began walking into his own room.

“DEAN! STOP FUCKING WALKING!” y/n screamed, the Winchester finally stopping and standing for a few seconds, before shaking his entire body, making sure he had complete control.

He turned, stalking towards y/n and pushing him to the wall.

“What the fuck are you?” Dean growled out, pissed that the man he had been trusting his life with was a monster.

“I-I don’t know”.

Dean narrowed his eyes, walking backwards as y/n was about to go to his room.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?”

Y/n turned and immediately felt his heart drop. 

His best friend was pointing a gun at him. 

The man he had known his entire life, believed he was dangerous.

“D-Dean. Just calm down”, y/n reasoned, staying in the same spot, not daring to move a single muscle.

“Calm down? What the fuck are you? A witch?” he spat, disgusted at the thought that he had been friends with a witch for most of his life.

Y/n saw the rage in Dean’s eyes, the distrust and hatred. 

He never thought he would ever be looked at by Dean in that way.

“I-I-I don’t know”, he admitted, holding his hands up, trying his best to calm the man.

“Like hell you don’t fucking know. How long have you been using your magic on us? What the hell is your plan? I can’t believe I thought I could trust you”.

Y/n had no idea what to say. 

He knew there was no way to calm Dean down. 

Not when he was like this.

“C-Cas!” he yelled, hoping the angel could talk some sense into Dean.

A flapping of wings signified the angel’s arrival, standing behind Dean, before his eyes widened, seeing his friend pointing a gun at his boyfriend.

“Dean! What are you doing?” he asked, stepping in between the two men, his arms reaching back to hold y/n behind him, y/n grabbing onto the trench coat and burying his face in Castiel’s back, inhaling his woody airy scent, trying to calm himself down.

“He’s a fucking witch”, Dean spat out, disgusted by y/n.

Dean’s words were piercing y/n’s heart. 

He hated the fact that Dean didn’t trust him. 

Almost thirty years of knowing each other, and yet he really believed y/n was here to do harm.

“Dean. Stop this”.

Dean looked to Cas, not seeing any type of shock in his eyes. 

He realized the angel must have known about this already.

Lowering the gun, he looked to Cas, pissed they both kept this secret.

Y/n immediately rushed out of the room, running down the halls and out of the bunker, not wanting to be anywhere near Dean anymore, tears rolling down his face, knowing he had most likely lost the only family he had left.

“What the fuck, Cas! You fucking knew he was a witch”, Dean accused, y/n escaping his room at that moment.

Castiel was about to run after his boyfriend, Dean’s words causing him to stop.

“He is not a witch. He has done nothing to harm anyone at all. We have just found out about his abilities”, Castiel announced, Dean shrinking back at the angel’s anger, his eyes starting to glow.

“Y/n was the one who wanted to tell you. I told him not to. So don’t blame him for anything”, he boomed, Dean feeling infinitely smaller in front of the celestial being.

Cas left Dean there, regretting his words towards his best friend, while the angel flew to y/n, finding him in the woods surrounding the bunker, sat on a stump, crying.

“Y/n?” Cas called hesitantly, not wanting to frighten his boyfriend.

He looked up at the angel, his eyes red and puffy.

“Take me away, Cas. Please”, he begged, not wanting to be around Dean again. 

Not wanting to be looked at like a monster.

Castiel nodded reluctantly, knowing y/n needed the brothers. 

But at the same time, he knew y/n felt betrayed by Dean, fearing to be around him at all. 

So he spread his wings, his beautiful black feathers providing comfort to y/n as they wrapped around him, cocooning him.

They disappeared, leaving behind no trace except for some ruffled leaves as they arrived in y/n’s old house, up in Maine.

For the next few months, y/n spent his time on some cases within the state, and maybe in a few of the surrounding ones, using his newfound powers, which apparently included persuasion, telepathy and telekinesis, making the cases a hell of a lot easier.

Castiel disappeared and reappeared every few days, checking on y/n to make sure he was ok, while trying to find more information on his possible identity.

Y/n was cleaning up his gear, the latest vampire hunt making everything way too messy. 

He wished Cas was there at the time, to click his fingers and clean everything up. 

But he had to do this old school.

As he was cleaning his machete, he heard a series of knocks at the door. 

Cautiously, he made his way to the door, his gun in his hand along with an angel blade. 

He placed the angel blade on the table besides the door and slowly opened it, the latch still on.

“Dean? Sam?” he whispered, not able to believe that they were here. 

He smiled for a second, before a sudden wave of panic took over.

They were here to kill him. 

They wouldn’t let him get away. 

He should’ve known.

He slammed the door on them, running to the back door and running out, ignoring the thumping. 

He jumped over the fence and into the neighbour’s garden, doing the same a few more times, until he ended up on the street.

He ran faster than ever, knowing he would have to use all of his strength and effort if he wanted to keep his life.

He carried on, not having a clue where he was going, but determined to live.

Running out of the small town, he ended up in the forests surrounding it. 

He hated the forests. 

He was alone.

No weapons or backup, and it was cold as hell. 

There would probably be werewolves, or fucking wendigo in this forest, knowing his luck.

“Y/n”, he heard.

Searching for the source of the voice, he saw Dean and Sam entering the forest themselves, seeing the man who had left them.

“Shit”.

Y/n ran, making his way through the leaves that had fallen, blanketing the ground, making it difficult for him to see the roots of the tree, tripping him as he landed on his face.

The footsteps got closer, heavy breathing right above him.

“Y/n”, Dean panted out.

Y/n turned, yelling at the men to stand where they were. 

He had gotten slight control of his powers in the last few months. 

The brothers stood where they were, wanting to move, but completely unable to.

He turned and got ready to run again when Dean’s voice called to him, telling him to stop.

He looked at the brothers, thinking he had heard a break in Dean’s words.

“Please don’t leave”.

Y/n was completely confused. 

He was the monster. 

He was the thing the brothers had to hunt down. 

He was the dangerous one. 

So why would they want him to stay? 

Unless-this was a trap.

“So you can kill me? No thanks”, he sassed.

‘ _Please don’t leave me again_ ’, he heard Dean say, except his lips weren’t moving. 

He realised these were Dean’s thoughts. 

All of the thoughts he heard from both brothers were of them begging him to come back, to let them help.

Then he heard the most interesting thought.

_‘We know what you are’._

“What? Yo-you know what I am?” he asked, his eyes wide, wondering how they had found out before his angel.

Dean nodded, smiling at the little hopeful shine in y/n’s eyes. 

He missed his best friend more than anything in the last few months.

“You’re a sphinx”, Sam stated.

“A-a sphinx?”

“A sphinx is in both Egyptian and Greek mythology”, a voice announced from beside y/n, his angel having appeared in that second, y/n jumping in shock.

“I told you not to scare me”, he whispered harshly.

The brothers smiled at y/n, missing his sass.

“I am sorry. But I thought it the utmost importance to tell you this. You are a sphinx”.

Cas explained how there were two types of sphinx. 

Somehow, when the two types bred, a creature like y/n was born. 

More powerful than the other two, they possessed abilities such as those y/n had, but also many others. 

They had the potential to be good or bad, Castiel making it clear, to Dean especially, that y/n was not evil at all.

Dean apologised profusely when they arrived back at y/n’s house, wanting him to know he regretted his actions as soon as he calmed down. 

Y/n accepted the apology.

“So, you gonna be staying here?” Dean asked, looking down at his hands, not wanting to face the rejection.

“Of course not. I need to go home”, y/n announced, kissing Dean’s head as the man looked up at him with a smile.

“Love you, Dean” he said as Cas walked him upstairs, helping him pack.

“So-an angel and a sphinx. Who’d have thought”, y/n said, Castiel stepping forward and wrapping his arms and black wings around y/n, kissing him sweetly, able to feel the peace and joy y/n was feeling, having his family back.

“I love you, honeybee”.

“Love you too, angel”.

“Guys! Hurry the fuck up. If we get on the road now, we can stop by this awesome diner where they make the best pie”, Dean yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Y/n chuckled and rolled his eyes, picking up his bag and making his way down and into the back of the impala, relieved he had his angel and his family once again.

Glad he was going home.


End file.
